1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joy stick support structure for a multi-directional switch for selectively controlling a plurality of switch portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of multi-directional switch is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 57-128731 (1982) and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1-111431 (1989), for example. The prior art multi-directional switch includes four switch portions formed on a printed wiring board or the like, a joy stick supported pivotally about a pivot fulcrum located centrally of the four switch portions, and a spring element such as a coil spring and a plate spring for returning the joy stick to its neutral position. An operating portion of the joy stick which projects from a through hole of a panel is inclined against the elastic force of the spring element, to incline the joy stick. One of the switch portions is selectively turned into the on position by the joy stick, depending on the direction of the inclination. When the operating force exerted upon the joy stick is released, the elastic force accumulated in the spring element forces the joy stick to return to the neutral position, and the one switch portion is returned to the off position by the restoring force thereof.
The above-mentioned prior art multi-directional switch structure, however, is of the type wherein the joy stick is returned to the neutral position by the spring element such as a coil spring and a plate spring. In this structure, it is necessary to securely determine the pivot fulcrum of the joy stick so that the joy stick is returned to the neutral position spaced from the switch portions, resulting in an increased number of parts and deterioration in productivity.
Further, an additional spring element such as a coil spring and a plate spring is required to return the joy stick to the neutral position, which results in an increased number of parts and the increased total size of the structure.